Ghost Hunt one shot, The Unfairs of Naru
by petragirl987
Summary: Mai is bored at work so makes a list of a certain Narcissist and how UNFAIR he is.


Mai Pov

It was a boring day in the office.  
I had nothing to do since I had filed everything needed done all my other paper work, and even brought Naru a new batch of tea.  
I sigh leaning back against my chair.  
I was sitting at my desk, staring att the office phone.  
Ring! I thought Ring Ring!  
RING!  
Nothing.  
Sigh, what a boring day.  
My eyes scan over my desk and spot a pen and some paper.  
I king off space out, thinking off all the cases I've been on.  
Theres a lot of things to think off.  
Suddenly I get a idea.  
What a great way to pass the time! I think while grabbing the pen and paper.  
I scrible at the top The Unfairs of my job/Ghost Hunting (or so I call it, though of course Naru calls it... some long confusing word thing...)  
Hmm. I tap the pen against my chin thinking

1. Tea. Always. Every ten minutes I hear Naru go "Mai!TEA!" How has he NOT died of tea overdose!  
Ugh after a while always making tea all the time gets frustrating...

2. Ghosts. More so they arlways trying to kill ME! Not john, Masako,Lin, Naru, or Bou-san!  
No, ME!  
WHYYYYYY!  
I always get hurt!  
Everytime!  
Sure, If i really wanted to I could just quit but I need the money!  
Stupid ghosts...

. Where to start.  
... wait... he needs a list all on his own!

I draw a line down half the page dividing my last list.  
As the title I call it Why Naru is so ANNOYING!  
talked about in the last list. Tea.  
says thank you.  
3. Can't seem to say "Hi' to me.  
Always "Your late Mai" or "mai tea"  
4. RUDE! Whenever I'm in a happy mood (or mad) he always puts me down, insulting me on my intelligience or something!  
I'm sad, like after I have a disturbing dream or something Naru never cares about my feeling at all!  
Its always "WHat did you dream?"  
No "ARe you ok" or "Maybe I should make YOU some tea for once"  
Even when I'm crying.  
6. He is a arrogant narcissist jerk who has a GIANT EGO!

I already knew what 7 was.  
And 7 sigh, the biggest one.

after all that I still... love him.  
Sigh.

"8. He tells you to stop making riduclious lists and to make him his damn tea which he has been asking for for 5 minutes!"  
I hear a growl behind me, beside my ear.  
I jump 5 feet in the air.  
"8. He always sneakes up and scares me!" I snarl at him glaring Though I quickly drop my eyes to the floor when he gives me his "death glare"  
" ' He says icily I stalk away to the kichen muttering thigs like "See?! Always..."  
WAIT!  
DID HE SEE NUMBER 7?!  
HE MUST HAVE BECAUSE HE SAYED NUMBER 8!  
I glance at naru he is opening the door to his office, his face seems like it always is, totally blank.  
Oh god,oh god, oh god, oh god.  
I get his tea ready (Used his least favourite kind MWHAHAHA)  
I balance the tray on my hip and knok on the door.  
Not waiting for a answer, i walk in and put the tray on his desk.  
I'm extemely nervous.  
He doesnt look up, he's too busy writing something.  
I dont even bother waitng for the thank you that'll never come.  
I turn and start to head to the door.  
"Mai." Naru says Confused I turn around and walk back to his desk.  
"Um, yah?"  
"I made a list for you" He says while handing me a piece of paper Eyebrows raised I start to read.

Why Mai is ridiculous

me to say thank you even though its your job to give me tea

I could feel my face grow a little red in anger, but I read on.

gets herself hurt, no matter in a case or a normal day Very clumsy.

3. Ghost Magnet

4. Brave enough to speak back to me.

5. Even after all that, I still love her.

I re read 5 not being able to get it through my head.  
EVen after all... wait.  
what.  
WHAT.  
WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!  
I look up shocked from the piece of paper.  
My face is met with Naru's chest.  
I gasp and try to take a step back, but Naru puts his hands behind my back stopping me.  
I look up at his beautiful eyes.  
He smirks and leans down and...  
kisses me.

Then I wake up.  
ugh.  
I find myself in my room, I look at the alarm clock.  
8:03 I'm late, again.  
It was only a dream.  
I get ready to go to the office.  
We'll I think to myself, it could happen...


End file.
